Princess Guinevak
Princess Guinevak was the sister of Queen Guinevere and was always envious of Guinevere for her position and popularity, while Guinevak was arrogant and vain and believed herself to be of superior breeding thanks to her more Roman appearance. She would often scheme against her sister and pit people against Guinevere. Description Appearance She wears a bulky, red velvet cloak, a delicate, and expensive, tiara and a dress adorned with many precious stones. She has a long, straight nosePan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Guinevak has a taste for the extravagant and excessive grandeur. She wants to be seen as regal and prominent and, especially, better than her elder sister, Guinevere. She looks down on others. Relationships Family * King Leodegrance - father Queen Guinevere See also: Queen Guinevere The relationship between Guinevere and Guinevak is strained due to Guinevak's jealousy of her older sister and also her sense of entitlement. Because she appears more like their Roman father, she believes she has superior genetics to her sister. Guinevak will seek every opportunity to undermine her sister. History Space Camelot: Oranges/Origins Main articles: 163 King Bors of Gaul and King Hoel of Brittany arrived in Britannia to support the young King Arthur, son of King Uther, to claim the lands of Hen Ogledd, which were ruled by King Lot and King Urien. With his new knights and aid from the powerful kings, Arthur was able to subdue Hen Ogledd. He then turned his attention to Wales. In order to gain power in Wales, Arthur agreed to marry Guinevere, daughter to King Leodegrance of Powys. Guinevak even booed loudly during their wedding in spite of her sister. He began construction of his stronghold, and capital of his lands, in Viroconium Cornoviorum as Castle Camelot. But as the wedding is underway they come under attack from the other Welsh kings - King Rience and King Caradoc. They declare Leodegrance a traitor to Wales. The forces of Arthur had to use the incomplete Castle Camelot to defend Leodegrance, who was laid up sick within. King Rience charged into battle with Arthur and almost overcame the young king except for a golf ball fired by Sir Bedivere, which smacked the Welsh king in the head. The ball ricocheted off and struck Leodegrance, who was hanging out of the window to cheer on Arthur. The old king fell from his perch and perished. Rience blamed himself for a shameful killing of Leodegrance and surrenderedPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Space Camelot Outpost Finagle Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | See also: Outpost Finagle The humans of Space Britain travelled across space until they reached Outpost Finagle where King Arthur, the king of Space Britain, decided they would rest and explore the entertainment stationPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. An impromptu meeting of kings was held at Mr Kipling's All-You-Can-Eat Bakery, without the knowledge of the king and queen, which Prince Mordred, Arthur's son, attended. The king to hold the most influence there was King Óenegus of Munster, whose daughter, Queen Iseult, was also present. King Mark, Iseult's husband, acted as a counter to his father-in-law's anti-Arthur rhetoric. With them was also King Caradoc, king of Gwent in southern Wales. Queen Guinevere's sister, Princess Guinevak, was there to undermine Guinevere at every opportunity. Arthur's sister, Queen Morgause, was present and with her husband, King Lot, of Hen Ogledd. Finally there was also King Urien, the brother of King Lot. Led by Óenegus, the kings condemn Arthur's made space plans, in particular he accused Arthur of violent conquest and warmongering. King Mark stood up for Arthur, which prompted a comment from Óenegus about his daughter's infidelity to Mark and she stormed out. Guinevak assured Mark he could throw her in a convent and find a new wife. When Óenegus questions why Arthur should be the one to rule over them all, Morgause stood up and verbally lambasted the Irish king. When she almost throws the revered cherry bakewell, everyone shouted for her to put it down and Mordred was especially horrified. She is calmed down by her husband. Guinevak asserts that King Arthur would never back down from his role as king over all, especially while supported by his greatest weakness - his wife, Guinevere. This plans the seeds of trouble in the mind if King Caradoc. Notes Britt's Commentary "Guinevak is based loosely on the original GwenhwyfachGwenhwyfach article, Wikipedia. of Arthurian legendsMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer. References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Pan Characters Category:Space-faring Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Space British Characters Category:British Characters